


Show Me

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, Cancer Arc (X-Files), Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentions of Cancer, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s04e13 Never Again, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, just m and s fucking out their feelings, mulder needs to shut up sometimes, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: Mulder asks to see Scully's tattoo after Never Again.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 59





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, granted, I'm only a few episodes along after this, but I'm pretty sure they did the do after they argue at the end of the episode. Their dynamic in the next episode is a lot different, and it's pretty clear that something got resolved. And since in the entire show, Mulder and Scully have never, ever, had an honest to god talk about their feelings, at least so far, I doubt they would have:)

Seething, I was settling in to watch a movie, when I heard a knock on my door. I had been furious with Mulder since this afternoon, when we’d argued over my decision to get a tattoo, sleep with a man who had tried to kill me, and then neglect to inform him about any of this until I was in the hospital. Since my harsh words that it was my fucking life, and I made those choices, he’d said maybe 2 sentences to me, and I could tell he was furious. Deep down, there was some small part of me that relished in making Mulder this angry. I hadn’t seen him get so worked up over something small I’d done, and I was reminded of all the different times that I’d had to watch him flirt with women like he was born to do so, and I’d had to stand there and watch, pretending like I didn’t give a fuck, even though I was jealous. Very, very jealous. And until today, I’d had no major indications that Mulder felt anything for me other than platonic affection. Sighing, I got up to answer the door.

“Mulder,” I sighed, letting in my partner, who was standing, sheepishly with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. “What do you want?”

“Can I see it?” Despite his outward experience of looking somewhat ashamed, he sounded the same as always.

“See what?” I arched an eyebrow curiously at him as I turned off the TV. Clearly, I was not going to be watching a movie tonight.

“The tattoo. The one you got with...him.” Mulder’s eyes regarded me, with something new, though I wasn’t sure what. On any other man, I would’ve immediately thought of the look that you get right before you get fucked senseless into a mattress, but Mulder certainly didn’t have that intention.

“Why? So you can tell me what I did wrong again? Thanks, Mulder, but I had enough of that bullshit today at work,” I turned away.

“No,” he grasped my wrist, pulling me back towards him. “Because I want to see, Scully. I want to see what you got.”

I pulled my wrist away, and Mulder made to leave, but I stopped him, mostly because I’d just pulled off my sweatshirt, leaving me in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants and a thin tank top.

“Where is it?” His voice was quiet as he stood closer to me.

“On my lower back,” I lift up my tank top so he can see.

In a motion that reminded me of our first night as partners, when I’d come into his room, shaking and scared because I had no idea what was going on, and asked him to look at my back, he knelt down slowly, holding the tank top up. I felt his cool fingertips brush the tattoo, tracing it with his forefinger. I arched my back slightly. With anyone else, this would’ve been immediately seducing, but with Mulder, it felt so natural. And then, to my surprise, he kissed it, long and sensual, his tongue tracing the path his finger had done a second ago.

“Mulder,” I breathed softly. “I didn’t think-”

“Fuck, Scully,” he breathed against my back. “I have no idea what I’d have done if I lost you there. I don’t ever tell you this enough, but damn it, you mean the world to me, and I can’t lose you,” I heard him breathe, his hands tracing the outline of my hips through the sweats.

“Take them off,” I heard myself breathe. “My pants, Mulder. Please.”

“God, Scully,” he breathed as I turned around. “Are you sure?” He stood to meet my gaze again, and before I could change my mind, I kissed him. And oh, god, it was better than I’d ever kissed anyone before. He pressed me into the wall, one hand grasping my hip, and the other hand covering my breast. We kissed like that for a long time, his lips blazing fire and his hips pressing me into the wall like he needed to be closer, and with a small start as he sucked a mark into the side of my neck, I realized that it was possessive. He wanted to mark me, and as much as the idea had made me furious earlier, I really couldn’t find me in it to care, because holy fuck, this was good. The only time his mouth left me was to toss my shirt somewhere else, and then his mouth was on my breast, sucking and biting, all while he pulled at the other one, roughly fondling and pulling at it, as breathless gasps escaped my mouth.

“God, Mulder!” I cried out as he roughly pushed his other hand into my sweats. I kicked them off, and he cupped his hand roughly, and I ground my hips into it, whimpering softly.

“Fuck, Scully, look at you,” he kissed me again, nipping at my lip. “Fuck,” he hissed again as his rough fingertips parted my folds. “You’re so fucking wet for me, Scully.”

“Fuck,” I swore as he pressed his thumb against my clit, making my hips buck and squirm. “Mulder, holy crap, that feels good, don’t you dare stop.”

Before I was sure what was happening, Mulder was on his knees, his mouth pressing me to the wall, and he was sucking on my clit. I cried out in pleasure, because holy fuck, he knew what he was doing, and I bucked against his mouth as he slid two fingers inside me, thrusting them and crooking them, and as he did so, I was fairly sure I heard him hiss “Mine,” into me, but I didn’t care. This was rough, and damn it if I didn’t need just that.

“God, you’re so wet, aren’t you, Scully? If I’d known you wanted this so badly I’d have fucked you so much sooner, but I didn’t think you’d want it this much,” he was talking now, in between sucks and licks, and somehow, he was able to figure out that I liked that, and he started talking more, roughly sucking on my clit after every few words, which made me cry out desperately, because I wanted to cum, soon, because holy hell, Mudler’s mouth felt so good, and I wanted more.

“You’re close aren’t you?” He curled his fingers inside me again, and I groaned in pleasure. “Answer me, Scully. I can’t see your face, and there’s only so much that you can tell me with this,” he thrust his fingers again for emphasis.

“Yes,” I bit out. “More, please.”

When he sucked on my clit again, and reached up to roll a nipple between his fingers, I came, hard around his fingers. When I came to, I saw Mulder, still between my legs, looking up at me with what could only be described as a mixture of adoration and possessiveness.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He murmured as he stood up, still rolling the nipple between his fingers.

“God, yes,” I breathed. “Not here though. Bedroom.”

I led him to my room, suddenly feeling as nervous as I had when I was 17 and losing my virginity to a boy in high school in my room, trying to stay quiet in case my parents suspected anything.

“You’re so gorgeous, Scully,” Mulder sighed as I lay down in bed, watching him undress quickly. I’d forgotten until now that he’d stayed clothed the whole time he was going down on me, which somehow made things feel hotter. “I’m not just saying that either. You, as a person, is so fucking gorgeous that I can’t even comprehend how the hell I got so lucky to have you as a partner,” he kissed me softly, stroking himself a few times. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” He slid his cock along my folds, and I gasped sharply as he nudged my clit with it.

“I’m on the pill,” I kissed him harshly.

We both groaned as he slid inside me, slowly at first. I wrapped my legs around Mulder’s waist though, and something about that started him up again with the talking as he fucked me, one hand on my breast, the other on my hip.

“Fuck, Scully, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” he breathed into my ear. “I watch you every, single day, dressed so nicely, and I sometimes I just want to bend you over my desk and fuck you until you forget your own name. And then I’d curse myself for thinking of you that way, because I always thought you just thought of me as a friend, and that I needed to stop that train of the thought right now. But now,” he emphasized this with a particularly hard thrust. “I find out that you want this just as much as I do, do you have any fucking idea how that is?”

“God, you’re assuming I didn’t have just as many fantasies as you about getting bent over that desk,” I groan softly as Mulder sucks a mark on my breast.

“Scully, I’m so close,” he breathed, his thrusts growing faster and more erratic. “Tell me when you’re close.”

I couldn’t help but smile at Mulder’s insistence that I cum again, even if he already made me cum once, and I started pushing back against his rough thrusts, the hand on my hip finding my clit and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. I closed my eyes and let the sensations wash over, and all I can feel is Mulder everywhere, his hands, his mouth, his cock, his entire body around me. I opened my eyes after a few minutes of pure sensory bliss, just to look at him, and the sight of him, watching me furiously, and the look in eyes that I recognize as pure love, the kind that I know must be reflected in mine, did it, and I fell apart under him.

“Oh, Scully,” he joined me in bliss, crying my name. He said nothing else as we cleaned up. He got a washcloth, cleaned off my thighs. I’m the first one to speak.

“Stay with me?”

“Yes,” he murmured, sliding into the cool sheets next to me. “Scully, I have to tell you-”

“I know, Mulder. Me too.” I rested my head on his chest, and my eyes closed, the image of Mulder’s lovestruck face burned in my eyelids.

That’s the image I keep with me as I go through chemo, what keeps me alive.


End file.
